A Silent Kiss
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: At around wintertime, a hotblooded young man, whose hotbloodedness prevents snow from touching Holt Village, was seen with a certain mascot girl.


Hello everybody. How do you do? While I am stuck on ideas for a ton of things, I have indeed decided to create a one-shot Christmas fic for Disgaea. Why? Because. The pairing? Hasn't been done yet as far as this archive is concerned. I'm pretty sure ideas for this pairing haven't even been conceived. Why? I'onno.

Based around the PSP remake of Cursed Memories, Dark Hero Days. I had to mention that now, because something happens that, well, wouldn't happen in Cursed Memories. I'm sorry for all you Adell/Rozy shippers out there, but I did say that this pairing hadn't been done yet!... Oh why do I bother keeping it secret? I'm almost sure the character names are displayed beneath the summary for this fanfiction.

I know I'm weeks late for this, but go ahead, read.

* * *

><p>A Silent Kiss<p>

It was a dark and cold Christmas Eve. For some reason, Veldime wasn't getting any snow. Everyone blamed Adell.

"He's so hot-blooded, snow evaporates before we can see it!"

"Hold up Hanako. That's just baseless assumption." Adell retorted.

"_Breaking News." _The television said. Usagi was giving the evening weather. _"It turns out that all of Veldime will be covered in snow tonight. I see really strong snow hitting Holt Village, so grab your snow shovels, and get to clearing your walkway!"_

Adell sighed. "What makes you think it was me, and not just some other demon?"

Hanako patted Adell's face. "Remember? This happens every year? And every year, we've blamed you for our lack of snow."

"Look, it can't be me! Feel, the air around you, it's still cold, isn't it?"

"Look at the thermostat, it says '40 degrees Fahrenheit'." Taro said from inside. "You're definitely heating the area, Adell."

"Taro, not you too…"

"I used an ice technique on him the other day. It dissipated before it ever got to him, de gozaru." Yukimaru said.

"Hey, I take regular ice damage, okay? This is all just some kind of-"

"Conspiracy? How unlike you to blame others for a fault you created." Rozalin taunted him. "If it's happened every year, don't you think it has something to do with someone living here?"

"Well, why couldn't it be anybody else here?" Adell asked, seriously. Nobody could look at him with a straight face. "I knew it. All pointless accusation." For the record, it was a baseless assumption. But just because it was baseless, doesn't mean it wasn't true.

"Anyways, Adell, have you gotten us presents for Christmas?" Hanako asked, grin on her face.

"Of course I did. And before you ask, I got presents for everyone else in town too." He folded his arms in triumph.

"Oh? That's nice." Mom walked out onto the walkway where Adell, Hanako and Rozalin were speaking. She lowered her voice and whispered into Adell's ear. "Did you remember a present for Miss Pleinair?"

"Guh!" Well, wasn't this something. "W-Well, she's not around as often as she usually is… maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Now Adell dear. I thought that making sure everybody was happy today would be 'Just your style', hm?" Mom flaunted his favorite phrase above his head.

"Hah… Alright. I'll go out, and find Pleinair a great gift!" And with that, Adell was off.

"? What was that?" Rozalin asked.

"Oh. I was just trying to see how far idolizing goes before it becomes real."

"?" Mom was as cryptic as ever.

Adell went out to buy a gift for Pleinair, but as he walked aimlessly through Holt Village, he started wondering exactly what Pleinair would want for a gift. "Well, I think she'd like a stuffed rabbit, but considering she already has one of sorts…" He said, thinking back to Usagi. "That's out of the question." He sighed, as he walked along the streets. "Really, I was so happy to meet her in person. I always wanted to talk to her… I mean, she's quiet and cute… and she's a nice person at heart, I know." Well if she wasn't, she wouldn't have pitied you.

Just as Adell was searching for a good gift, Pleinair had something on her mind.

Back at the news studio…

"Good work! You're clear!" And so the news day ended.

"Ah, well today's news wasn't particularly exciting." Usagi complained. "Just a few stories about dying kittens and the grand re-opening of a bathhouse."

"…" Pleinair just nodded.

"There was one last story we decided not to air."

"…?"

Usagi sighed. "Just some story about some determined guy who bought gifts for everyone in his village." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean really. I can understand buying for your family, but for your whole village? That's a lot of hard earned cash wasted."

"…" Pleinair said nothing as usual.

"And in Holt Village too. Say Pleinair, weren't you in Holt Village for a little bit?" Pleinair handed Usagi a note. "What? You're taking the rest of the night off? But there's still the midnight news commemorating Christmas!" Usagi pulled something out from beneath the desk. "Nobody will tune in if you aren't in your cute Santa outfit!"

Pleinair took the short dress from Usagi, nodded in thanks, and walked out of the studio.

"… Sometimes I don't understand that girl."

Back on the outskirts of Holt Village…

"Well, I guess it's come to this." Adell sighed, somewhat in defeat. "It really isn't my style, but I might have to ask her what she wants for Christmas." Forgetting entirely that she doesn't speak. "Now, where is the news broadcast? Wait… how was I going to give her the gift when I don't even know where she is?" Sigh. "… Well, that doesn't mean I'm not giving her something!" Adell ran back home. "But first, I've got to find out where the film the news!"

Back at home…

"I thought this would happen. You don't even know where she is, do you?" Mom asked him.

"Well, you're the one who told me to go get her something." He groaned. "Anyways, I didn't just come back to find out where she is."

"Oh? Then what did you come back for?"

"To ask Hanako for something." Adell made his way into the house and found Hanako sitting in a large chair. "Hanako! I need something from you."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one giving instead of asking?" Hanako said dryly.

"Do you still have those red hairclips that you never wear?"

"Well yes, but why?"

"A gift. For Pleinair."

"Oh-ho. I see. So that's how it is." Hanako got down and went to her room. After a few minutes of rummaging, she came back holding plain, red hairclips. "Are you sure you want to give her as plain a gift as this? It's not always the thought that counts, especially when somebody's famous."

"That shouldn't matter. Besides, I'm sure that these will look great in her hair." Adell blushed a bit. "I… think she'll be happy!"

"You don't sound so sure."

Without even listening to Hanako, Adell ran out of the house, once again forgetting to ask where Pleinair worked. 'Just wait! I'm sure she'll like them!'

"Oh, Adell." Mom said from the doorway. "You've got a visitor."

"A visitor?" Adell turned around. "Who would be visiting now?" He looked and he saw. And he couldn't believe his eyes. Pleinair was standing at his doorstep.

"…"

"Ah! Pleinair! I uh, hi! Merry New Day! I mean…" Adell was so nervous he couldn't speak properly.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Mom said as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Hey Mom, what's going on out there?"

"Hanako, hush." Click. The door shut.

Adell looked back, ever hopeful that someone would come back out and help him. He had no such luck. "Uh, well… It's a peaceful evening, isn't it?"

"…" Pleinair just looked at him, with a face most ambiguous.

"So I see you're dressed as Santa… very, uh, pretty!" He couldn't look directly at her. "I like the detached sleeves… Um! That is…" Adell was making a fool of himself.

"…"

"Yeah, I…" Adell looked down in embarrassment. He held out his hand. "Well, for Christmas this year, I got you this!" He had been holding the hairclips in his hand. "D-Do you like them? Or…"

Pleinair said nothing. She cupped her hands over Adell's, and held them. Adell's face turned bright red again. Pleinair looked up at Adell. As she took the clips from his hands, she smiled at him. "…"

'Th-That smile, is just so… cute! I feel so lucky right now!' Adell felt overwhelming joy, the likes of which he had not felt before. "So, you like them? I thought you might…"

Adell could not speak, as she had put a finger to his lips. "…" She leaned in closer to the taller boy. Her face was right next to his.

'Is it…? This feeling. Is it going to happen…? Ah…' Adell's thoughts had become muddled and confused. Pleinair was so close to him, he couldn't even think.

She took her finger off of his mouth, cupped his cheeks in her hands, and kissed him. "…" At that moment, it felt like all time had slowed down. The kiss only lasted one second, but it felt like eternity to Adell.

'Pleinair… she's… ah…' His brain turned to mush as his arms wrapped themselves around her. He'd get an earful from her fans, but he didn't care about that. All he could think about in that second… was her.

She broke the kiss. She looked down at the present she had received. She looked back at Adell. Pleinair smiled again.

"Pleinair…" Adell looked at the blue haired girl. He felt warmth in his body. "Merry Christmas, Pleinair."

She waved her hand at him and looked back as she walked away. Adell smiled and walked back into his house.

"Aw, Mom." Hanako complained, from behind the window she was looking through. "Why'd you let that happen? Now it'll never snow around here."

Mom just laughed. "Well, at least it'll be for a different reason now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom?"<p>

"Yes, Hanako?"

"What's this nailed above our door?"

"That would be mistletoe, Hanako."

"Why is there mistletoe nailed above our door?"

"Because I knew for a fact that Adell couldn't do anything on his own."

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? If not, file a complaint with Pleinair. Oh, not brave enough to?<p>

This is actually an idea I had ever since I saw the Pleinair DLC for Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days. If you haven't seen it, look it up. It's hilarious.

Anyways, Happy (late) New Year and Merry (late-er) Christmas, from Shuji Nonohana!


End file.
